Akefia and Anzu
by Chained and Tortured
Summary: Anzu accidently brings Akefia, Aka thief king Bakura, to her time. To make matters worse only she can hear, see and talk to him. Full summary inside. No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Cat: New story! I want to thank Dis for the names!

Yoh: You never finished your other stories! You writers are idiots!

Cat: (o.o) Atleast I ain't afraid of my wife.

Yoh: YOU HAVE A WIFE?

Cat: (-.-)

_Title: Akefia and Anzu_

_Summary: Anzu accidently brings Akefia, Aka thief king Bakura, to her time. To make matters worse only she can hear, see and talk to him. If that's not bad enough she's falling head over heels in love with him when the only emotion he's ever shown were annoyance and anger._

_Rating: T_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! But I own this plot.**_

"Hello Anzu," said Isis opening the door for her new assistant. "Thankyou for taking the job."

Anzu smiled. "No prob, my parents said I had to stop hanging out so much with the guys or else I'd turn into one, so I fiquirred might as well spend time with you."

Isis sighed. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but Rishid was called away in a hurry."

Anzu smiled sympatheticly Rishid and Isis were always together, they were brother and sister after all. "Hey it's jut two weeks, no biggie."

"I hope so." came a voice.

They turned around to see Malik in the doorway. "You've been moping since yesterday."

Anzu tried to hide the blush that was coming up, she had a crush on Malik ever since the whole battle city thing. He, Rishid and Isis came back to Domino to start work in museum and because it was the only thing they could do since the pharaoh had been awakened. And besides all that Malik needed a good school.

"Anzu, why don't you go clean up the closet." said Isis handing her a mop and a bucket.

"Urm, right." said Anzu grabbed them, thankful for an excuse to get away from Malik since her face was now probably redder then a ripe tomato.

"Bye, Anzu." said Malik grabbing his helmet. "I'm leaving to the arcade. Bye Isis." and he walked out.

Anzu sighed in relief. 'I hope he didn't see my blush.' she thought walking into the hallway and she suddenly stopped. "I wonder where the closet is." she said out loud. She looked around to see aboutr fifteen doors on each side of the hallway. 'Just my luck.' she thought, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid.

After checking one side and finding artifacts and sculptures she started the other side.

"Ok, please let this be the one." she begged and opened the door. What was in the room made her eyes go wide.

It was filled with different coloured waters in glasses, there were green, blue, orange, red and every other color of the rainbow, along with violet and so on.

"Wow, this is amazing and creepy at the same time." she muttered walking into the room.

Bang.

"Ouch!" she cried and held her leg. "Stupid table, stupid, stupid table." she muttered. Just then her eyes saw something. "No! Don't you dare fall!" she cried at one of the bottles that was on the table, It had a blue liquid in it, it moved foreward and backwards and then fell into a box that was under the table. Immidaitely she sighed in relief. "I've really got to watch where I go." she walked upto the box and went pale. It was filled to top with little glass bottles, and they weren't exactly empty, if that wasn't enough they were ALL blue, only difference was that the bottles were bigger. "This is gonna take a while." she muttered looking through the box.

**

* * *

**

It was a bright day with the sun burning down upon the desert. Akefia and his men were currently in the middle on a desert taking a break, before heading into the city of the pharaoh's.

"We have found the location of the millenium items. They are under the palace, while we've been searching above." said a man with dark brown hair.

"Finally," said another person getting up from the floor. He had white hair, on top of that he had crimson eyes and if you looked at him, even from afar, you could see that he had a scar under his right eye. "I will get the millenium items and have my revenge on the pharaoh! I shall have him live hell for what he did to my family and the rest of the village!"

"Akefia," said the man with brown hair looking up. "There's just one minor problem. Were not sure which door it is." he finished hesitantly.

"Don't worry Kaseem," said Akefia. "My millenium ring shall guide me."

Kaseem was the only person who was allowed to call Akefia by his name, to anyone else it was Master, sire or lord. The reason Kaseem was allowed to call Akefia by name was because Akefia trusted him. They had come from the same village which was burned down by the pharaoh. Therefore having the same amount of hate towards the pharaoh or so Akefia thought so.

'Yes and once it does, I shall take it from right under your nose along with the other millenium items, my dear friend.' thought Kaseem smirking slightly at the thought. "Akefia, when do you leave?"

Akefia thought for a secound. "When will be the best time?" he asked Kaseem.

"Around dawn, when the guards are sloppy and tired." said Kaseem. He didn't want to get rid of Akefia just yet. Fist he needed him to get the rest of the millenium items. "The pharaoh still will have the millenium puzzle around his neck."

Akefia smirked. "But ofcourse, I want to have the honour of stripping the pharaoh of his puzzle in a shadow duel. I shall leave in the morning then."

**

* * *

**

"Aha! Got you!" said Anzu grabbing the bottle. "Think you can get away from me that easily?" while being cocky she failed to notice the bottle was slipping from her fingertips.

**BANG**

"Kaseem did you hear me? I leave in the morning." stated Akefia again.

Kaseem looked horrified. "Akefia! Above you!"

Akefia raised an eyebrow. "Kaseem?" He looked up. "By Ra..." he whispered.

Above him was a black round thing in the sky with lightening surrounding it. And what was even more amazing was that it was coming down.

"Akefi move!" shouted Kaseem.

"I-I can't!" It was true, he suddenly felt like a statue. He tried moving his arms and legs around but nothing. "Camel shit! Kaeem! Do something!" he shouted to his so called 'friend' but Kaseem just stepped back slowly. "Kaseem!" But it was to late, the black round thing came down on him.

* * *

"Aaaaggghhhh!" screamed Anzu flying into the wall. She got up of the floor and coughed. "Darn,(Cough) I'm in a (Cough, cough) lot of trouble." she looked up to see a man with crimson eyes staring back at her. 

**Akefia's Pov:**

What by Ra is going on? I can't move a single muscle in my body! Kaseem is screaming like a bloody woman. Why isn't he coming to help? He knows I would risk my life to help him.

The what ever it was came down and all I saw was black, I could barely move at the time, but I could still hear and feel. Suddenly I hit the ground and for some reason it's colder then it was before. I hear someone, a girl, cough and say something. Why was there a girl here in the first place? Maybe it was one of the whores, but it couldn't be; the voice of the girl was sweet and innocent. The whores voices were always barely whispers. I look around. I'm indoors, an odd room. I look staright ahead to see a girl with blue eyes staring at me.

* * *

Cat: How cool? 

Yoh: (Reading script) According to this, I'm not supposed to be here. This is a Yu-gi-oh fandom.

Cat: (-.-) Yeah, what was your first guess?

Yoh: (Shruggs) I thought this was about me and Anna.

Cat: (o.oU) If I was to ever write about shamanking it would be a Hao/Anna or Ren/Anna. Anything except you and Anna.

Yoh: (T.T) Oh.

Cat: (Smiles unaware that Yoh's crying his head off) REVIEW! And gimme some idea's please.


	2. Chapter 2

Cat: (Sweatdrop) I know I was due to update this like (Counts) one week after I updated.. but I kinda had trouble... you guys are more then welcome to hit me with a frying pan.

Bakura: Get your frying pans here! Only $5:00! Hit Cat in the head, worth $500:00! Only for $5:00!

Cat: (T.T) Newayz, good luck.

**Inuyoukai-san: Damn! Your a bloody mind reader (T.T) It's creepy, you were right about Yami and now your predicting my script! Have you been logging in to my computer? And my passwords? You cracked them? Stop giving me idea's from now on, people are gonna think I took them (Sweatdrop) Do you have some sort of a millenium necklace? Predicting my next updates? (Raises eyebrows) That's it isn't it! (Gets hit by a frying pan) Nevermind...**

**Hedwig-The-MilleniumOwl: Thanks and It's ok... I didn't have any idea's for the first few weeks to...**

**Demented Insane Spirit: Yeah, yeah (Waves hand) I get it! I messed up! But I'm only human (Sighs dramaticly) unlike some people... Don't worry he'll be harsh (Mutters: Just like your review). No I don't have a bloody spell check! (Hits head on a pillow) But I have a headache!**

**Akiko Dove: I guess your gonna hit me with a frying to huh? Oh well, I deserve it.. (Takes pillow off) Ready, set... go. (Gets hit) (X.X) Owie...**

**Sailor Tiamat: Hahahaha- yes. Akefia can affect everything around him, I'm kinda making hima ghost sort of thingy... (Sweatdrop) like Casper, minus the friendly.**

**Amanda.p.: Thanks.**

**Bakurafan27: (Crings) Another frying pan.**

**Eternal eyes: (Sweatdrop) Remember, frying pans are on $5:00... Please don't throw too hard.**

**Bishounen Lover: What's with you not reviewing eh? Newayz (Sweatdrop) You keep spelling his name wrong, lol.**

**Monkeyluv4646: Akefia, I had to edit the fucking chapter.**

**Princess Of Thieves: (Mysteriously) Just wait and see... Mwahkdhahdaiyhd! Shit! I still can't do the stupid laugh.**

Bakura: (Stops handing frying pans) Time for me to do the disclaimer!

Cat: Actually... I've decided the first reviewer gets to do it...

Bakura: WHAT? (Faints)

Cat: Take it away PoT!

Princess of thieves: (Grins maniacly) Cat-

Yaomi: Doesn't-

PoT: Nore will-

Yaomi: Ever-

Pot: Own-

Yaomi: YuGiOh!

Bakura: (Gets up) My own daughter!

* * *

Anzu's eyes practicly popped out of there soccets. This guy just popped out of nowhere. His hair was greyish-white and his eyes were greyish-blue. 

"Anzu!" The door opened and Isis and Rishid came in, both got to Anzu and looked at the man infront of her... or through him?

"Isis, Odion." Anzu got up, holding onto Isis. "Wh-who's he?" she pointed to the man in front of her who was watching her, Isis and Odion in amazement. If anything he looked like he was interested.

Isis looked over to where Anzu was pointing. "He who?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

The guy must've understood because he seemed pretty confused. He opened his mouth.

"Are you blind?"

Anzu gulped and looked at Isis and Odion who were looking at her with raised eyebrows.Isis put his hand onAnzu's forehead.

"Anzu, do you have a fever? No, you feel fine."

The guy growled. He was obviously getting frustrated.

"Isis? Aren-aren't you go-going to an-answer his ques-question?"

'He' looked at her. Anzu looked back.

Odion looked at her intently. "Miss Anzu, there is no one there."

Anzu's eyes widened. Couldn't they see him? He was bigger then life. Maybe she was hallucinating. She looked at Isis.

"Anzu, perhaps you've been working to hard. Why don't you grab your bag and leave? Odion and I shall clear up this mess." said Isis looking at where the man was standing. But she was still looking right through him.

"I've had enough of this game!" he shouted suddenly pointing to Anzu. "If she can see me how can you not?"

Anzu shuddered. You could tell by his tone that he wasn't the patient type. Maybe this is my imagination. Maybe I just need to go to sleep.

"Alright." said Anzu. It was directed to Isis. "I think I'm just a little sleepy."

Isis smiled. "I hope you feel better tomorrow, friends or not, I'm your boss and I expect you on time."

Anzu only heard half of it. Her hallucination was making his way towards them.

"I-Isis?" she asked.

'He' was close to her now. 'My imagination...' she reminded herself and she closed her eyes. 'Imagination.' she thought again Isis looked at her worriedly. She suddenly felt something tickle her nose and her face. 'Powder?' she wrinkled her nose to stop herself from sneezing, then she opened her eyes.

He was right in front of her. In the middle of Isis and Odion. 'They really can't see him...' was her last thought before darkness over whelmed her.

Anzu suddenly felt sleepy, to sleepy to talk. Her eyelids heavied and she fell to the floor. Two pair's of arms grabbed her before her mind clicked of.

Akefia's pov:

His eyes widened when he saw her. She definitely wasn't from Egypt. 'This no longer is Egypt.' he thought. She had milky white skin, browny-red shoulder lenth hair and blue eyes.

"Anzu!" The door opened and two people came in. It was a girl and a man. His eyes widened. 'Ishizu? Rishid?'

"Isis, Odion." said the young girl.

'Not Ishizu and Rishid? And that girl... she looks like the pharaoh's wife, Teana. But they called her Anzu...'

"Wh-who's he?" 'Anzu' pointed at him. Snapping him back to reality.

"He who?" asked Ishizu or Isis.

This confused him. How could someone forget the person that almost killed her? And what about Rishid he was looking at him the same way Ishizu was... as if he wasn't there. This was getting annoying. "Are you blind? Answer me because I don't have much patience." He said finally.

"Anzu, do you have a fever? No, you feel fine."

He growled, why were they ignoring him? The girl wasn't, either she was abad actor... or the others couldn't see him. But how was that possible? He had heard of a spell that could do that but the pharaoh's mages were still trying to get it right, last he entered and spied anyway.

"Isis? Aren-aren't you go-going to an-answer his ques-question?"

Helooked at the girl, Anzu.Shelooked back.

"Miss Anzu, there is no one there." Rishid was doing a good job of ignoring him. Last he checked Rishid couldn't stand in the same room as him with out screaming curses, trying to grab the nearest thing next to him and throw it at him.

Akefia smirked mentally. He did a good job ofemotionally snapping Marik and Rishid.

"Anzu, perhaps you've been working to hard. Why don't you grab your bag and leave? Odion and I shall clear up this mess." said 'Isis', looking straight at Akefia.

Akefia growled, it was annoying at first but now, it was just frustrating. "I've had enough of this game!" he pointed to 'Anzu' he saw her shudder at his tone.

"Alright." she said suddenly and looked at 'Isis'. "I think I'm just a little sleepy."

"I hope you feel better tomorrow, friends or not, I'm your boss and I expect you on time."

That was it, Akefia had had enough. Being ignored was one thing but practicly being called an imagination? No! No one ignored the thief king! He made his way to them he knew she was looking straight at him, her eyes were wide and her face had paled. 'If that's even possible.'

"I-Isis?" she asked.

He saw her close her eyes.It was quite amusing, he walked past the Ishizu and Rishid look alikes. They were still ignoring him. 'They can't see me after all.' he thought, 'but for some reason... she can.' he pulled out a pouch. 'This should get them away from her for a while.' It was a sleeping powder he had used on most of the pharaoh's guards. 'She might know what's going on.' he took out a handful and threw it at her. He saw her wrinkle her nose and open her eyes, before they closed again.

XXXX

Cat: (Running from angry crowd) I know! This chapter was pathetic! (Gets hit by a frying pan) OWE!

Crowd: (Glaring evilly and chasing Cat at the same time) Damn right!

Cat: Next chapter will be better! I swear!

Crowd: (Glares harder)

Cat: And longer! (Suddenly eyes land on Bakura who's dancing in money)

Bakura: I'M RICH! RICH! (Throws money in the air and dances in it.

Cat and the crowd of angry people:...

Bakura: REVIEW AND MAKE ME RICHER! MUWAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Cat: Oh my...

Bakura: Freaking Ra.

Cat: How long has it been, Bakura?

Bakura: I don't know, but I had almost forgotten about the vault of money I made from all those frying pans...

Cat: (-.-)

Bakura: Didn't we already have a chapter three?

Cat: Yeah, but I screwed it up and deleted a week after I wrote it... I think I was high on soda pop or something because that was totally not the way I imagined this story to go... (o.o) I remember I was definitely high on something...

Bakura: (Laughs nervously, kicking a bucket of black coffee behind the couch.)

_**Disclaimer: Considering how long it's taking her to just update simple stories, it's a good thing Cat doesn't own the whole YGO Series...**_

* * *

Akefia's POV:

_She's stirring. Good. Perhaps she will wake now._ He thought unhappily as Anzu lay on the sofa, alone in the room with him and a glass and jug of water on the table besides her.

The powder usually only knocked your average person out for a handful of hours, most likely four or five. But as Akefia couted the dials of the sunclock on the wall that had first frightened him nastily until _Rishid_ who Ishizu constantly called by_ 'Odion' _had watched it quite intently. Judging from the sunlight from the outside window Akefia was quickly able to interpret that this thing actually told the time.

_Ra. Magnificent._ He thought watching the clock tick evenly. Many things about this _World, _as Akefia had assumed it was as it was so different from what he had grown with and used to. Looking outside the window had almost been the cause of a heart attack. Metallic monsters that carried humans, in and out. He had watched the majority of the time watching as people much looking like Anzu walked about, his view so high from the ground that they scattered like ants under his gaze.

By now he had come to the conclusion that both Ishizu and Rishid could not see him, he was also wondering if they were not in fact Ishizu and Rishid but the descendants of them and Akefia had been pushed very forward in time.

His second theory was that he was in another World, though he was not very much aware of Worlds other then his own and the Shadow Realm, which was a whole world in itself.

His third option was perhaps he had been left in the Shadow Realm a little too long and his mind had made up another place for himself. This was highly unlikely.

Akefia could fall into different worlds, but never could he lose his sanity. He had immediately crossed this option out.

Something he had noted was that he could not move more then a few yards(twenty at most) from Anzu, else he would be air dragged or pushed in her direction like when the Rishid look alike had picked her up and moved her to another room. He found that being pulled towards someone was painful, mainly in the chest area where it seemed to be centered.

"Girl?" he spat.

She awoke, her cerulean eyes widening in horror.

"Y-you're real?" she choked out, sitting up. For someone who had been sleeping minutes ago all hints of drowsiness had left her and her eyes were wide and alert. She was pressing herself back against the sofa, distancing herself from him.

By Ra. If this one was going to begin thinking him a figment of her thoughst then he may just have to get nasty. Scowling at her, he placed both hands opposite of her, caging her in to stop her from moving. Immediately she tensed up, crimson eyes boring frightfully into blue ones.

"Listen girl. I am real in this land only to you." he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously and causing the colour of her skin to pale a tone further.

"You... You look like Bakura." she breathed so weakly that he found himself anxiously awaiting for her to fall unconcioussly once more.

"I am not familiar with any Bakura." he said simply, his tone easing up though in no way polite or soft. "My name is Akefia, I am the Thief King of the City of the Pharaohs, feared by many and currently in a situation where you seem to be the only one who is aware of my existance. It would be very well for you to explain how this is." he hissed, in a tone of voice that usually scared guards enough to reveal information they were sworn to secrecy upon the names of their forefathers.

To his utter _disbelief _his tone seemed to pull her _out_ of her fear instead of pushing her_ further_ into it. A spark he had never before seen one's eyes lit hers and a certain stubborness found its way into her orbs, glinting menacingly.

"You listen to me." her voice quivered slightly and he could _feel _her shaking from it. His curiosity however was alight, so much bravery from such a little mouse? "My name is Anzu and I don't k-know how you got h-here, I-I'll be more then happy to h-help you try and find your way back-- but you have to stop threatening me!" she screamed the last part at him her eyes screwing shut and sending him so much in surprise that he literally threw himself away from her, landing merely feet from her.

His eyes were on her widely and her eyes were still screwed shut, screaming wordlessly at him as though attempting to banish him simply by the shrillness of her voice.

It was at that moment when Rishid and Ishizu ran into the room, Rishid stopping and watching with eyes wide enough to match Akefias and Ishizu sprinting quickly to the girls side, wrapping both of her arms around her and shouting over the high pitched screaming.

"Anzu, Anzu, stop!" Ishizu called, gripping the girl tighter.

At once there was silence and Akefia only just seemed to see the crystal tears streaming down the young girls face, she did not shake with sobs, nor was there any more sound from her, tears trailed down her cheeks silently. His shock was replaced with disgust at this pitiful show of emotion, scolding himself on losing his wits.

"Anzu are you all right?" murmured Ishizu, her blue yes shining with warmth and concern.

"I-I'm fine." she said shakily, eyes on Akfia. Rishid seemed to think it was he she was staring at and took leave to safe her from feeling awkward on his behalf. "I just... I forgot where I was." she laughed hollowly and Akefia watched her emotionlessly.

For the first time in many years a flush of embarrassment graced the Thief Kings tan cheeks at the undignified position he sat in, he righted himself gracefully.

"Are you sure?" Ishizu persisted.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." said Anzu, flushing herself.

"Trouble isn't half of what you put us through, Mazaki."

That voice.

Ra, it was i_mpossible._

Akefia turned his head and found himself freezing in place.

**Flashback:**

"**I'm telling you, Marik." warned Akefia at the angry young man who watched him through violent, rageful purple eyes. "Do not enrage yourself."**

"**You hurt Isis." he seethed. "You hurt my sister! You were my friend Akefia!"**

"**Friends have no meaning in this world, boy." he barked, his dagger twirling in his fingertips. Should Marik choose to attack him, Akefia would not be caught with his guard down... "Besides that, a good fuck doesn't come easy." he taunted, changing his decision. A fight would make his day worth while.**

**The boy with hair the colour of sand screamed in rage, leaping towards him. Akefias dagger flashed in the final, golden light of the day.**

**End flashback.**

"Marik!" he shouted, jumping to his knees a feeling of both disbelief and somewhat distinct happiness rising in his chest. After the years he had regretted his decision for causing misery to the boy and killing him as well. Especially now after Kaseems uneagerness to have helped him out of the situation that had landed him in this strange place. Yes, he had been shocked, but he had been worried for his own life more so then Akefias. With Marik that had never been a problem.

Guilt filled his chest at the sight of the smiling boy who was not Marik, yet look like him.

"Malik!" said Anzu a split second after Akefias own call. Immediately her eyes snapped towards him and Akefia turned in place to look at her. She was staring at him, as though beginning to realize something.

Malik walked passed Akefia, once again Akefia had been unseen and he walked to Anzu who watched him apprehensively.

"We were worried sick about you." said Malik, taking a seat next to her and taking her hand. Some colour returned to her and Akefias eyebrows shot up.

"I think, girl, that we should leave to continue our talk." he said quietly catching her attention from her hero.

"Sorry Malik." she said, her eyes downcasting. "Thanks for taking care of me but I think I should go now. It's late, my parents must be worried."

Malik look surprised and disheartened when she pulled her hand from his, standing up groggily. He stood up next to her and so did Ishizu, both taking one of her arms. "Anzu." he said carefully.

"I'm fine." she said. "Sorry about this again Isis, I was supposed to help you and I go and waste most of your time and make you worry." she laughed, causing the siblings to smile at her.

"Anzu, stay and rest." Isis persisted and Malik nodded his confirmation.

"No, I should really get going. Thanks again!" by now she had pulled herself from them straightening herself and walking to the door. Akefia watched her and followed her, leaving with her.

They walked into a hallway and she pulled open a door, revealing that the day had passed and night had fallen. They stood together for a moment, alone and quiet, beginning to get accostumed to each other.

"You called him Marik." she said softly when they began to walk again.

Akefia noted the ease she spoke with, something must have given her confidence to speak to him like this, as though not worrying about how he was able to harm her. "Marik is the name of a man who your Malik resembles greatly." he said, keeping the awe from his voice at the lights that shone at night.

"You look a lok like someone I know too." Anzu said, stopping when one light turned green. "You're the King of Thieves, you said." she spoke so softly that he strained to hear her over the wind.

"Yes." he answered, allowing her to speak further, question further. Anything to give him any hint as to why he was nothing more then a dwelling spirit here.

"The City of the Pharaohs... Are you from Egypt, Akefia?" she murmured.

He nodded, feeling a tiredness fill him.

"You know Akefia." They had passed the ligths now, coming to a lot of building and she pulled a few metal keys from the pockets of her trousers, opening the door. "I think I brought you here." she said, looking at his puzzled expression with determination.

Cat: (Hanging upside down by her ankles and gagged.) (T-T)

Alex: (Muttering something about lazy writers while flopping through a magazine.)

Bakura: Well, well, well... (Smirks.) Looks like Akefia is in quite the predicament.

Cat: (Screaming into the material she's been gagged with.)

Bakura: (Rolls his eyes.) Yes, yes. I'll be sure to remind everyone to review. (Unveils a frying pan shop, causing Cats eyes to widen to the size of dinenr plates.) Now to anyone who may want to kill you... $10.00 per frying pan, take your chance at hitting the hated! It's for a good cause, half of your money goes to the Thieves in Training charity! Help me rebuild by army of thieves!

Alex: (Rolls eyes.) Review and try not to hit Cat too hard.

Cat: (;-;)


End file.
